Parting Habits
by HUTCCCH
Summary: It was a consentual promise between two people, wishing for each other's saftey. Akuroku.


Rating: T

Warnings: **Slash**, **character death**

Pairing: Akuroku

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts II

Summary: It was a consentual promise between two people, wishing for each other's saftey. Akuroku.

Disclaimer: Not Hutch's. Square Enix's. Kay? D:

Reviews make Hutch happy. Flames are good for roasting marshmellows. Don't like Slash? Don't read. Duh.

* * *

When one was aquaninted with Roxas, one knew fondly of his parting habit. Before departing, or previous to being left, Roxas always made sure to say, "See you later." If the one being spoken to does not reply in a similar manner, Roxas will simply repeat himself until one echoes him with, "See you later."

For, see, Roxas had a firm belief this was a proper parting. It was a consentual promise between two people, wishing for each other's saftey. When he said, "See you later," he meant that he would be well-capable of seeing, and therefore, alive. If one did not reply in likeness, understand, that meant they would either have been kidnapped, or gone blind, or simply have misplaced their eyeballs. Or worst case scenario, they would have lost all bodily function, sight included, in the event of death.

So when Roxas and Axel would fall into the addicting habit of colliding in a mix of sweat, limbs, and passion, the time after the loving was reserved for this saying. When they would lay exhausted and drifting to the realm of sleep, and Roxas would snuggle his face to Axel's chest and Axel would breath into Roxas' hair.

"See you later," Roxas would mutter. Axel would smile adoringly and breathe in deeply before he would promise, "See you later." And Roxas would always believe him. He had every reason to. For every morning, after Axel would make his promise, Roxas would be awakened by a peck on the head and a smiling drowsy Axel would would grin down at him and say, "Good morning, Sunshine."

But this morning was different. This morning was Wrong. Because all trust Roxas had had in Axel dissapated, because Axel, he had lied. And Roxas felt foolish for believing him in the first place. Because when Roxas woke that morning, he realized that things were missing. Important things. The warm feeling of Axel's breath on Roxas' scalp was absent. The rise and fall of Axel's chest by Roxas' face was untraceable. And Roxas looked up, half expecting to see Axel with opening eyes and a smile on his face, and to feel the ceremonial kiss in his hair, and to hear the loving, "Good morning, Sunshine."

But this morning, this Wrong morning, Roxas had found Axel's eyes already open when he looked up, when he raised his eyes upwards, hoping for the unlikely. The vacant green orbs were staring blankly at the ceiling above. They were duller than the bright shining eyes that would wake Roxas on regular basis. Different than the green pools flaming with passion in the midst of a battle, or a session in a bed. Roxas placed a hand on Axel's face, and rubbed his thumb softly over the teardrop tattoos under the vacant eyes, and was only slightly surprised to find that the usually flaming skin was as cold as Christmas Town. Only slightly surprised that the green eyes didn't move to him and shine mischieviously or burn up at him passionately.

Roxas removed his hand. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Axel's forehead, staying in that position for a moment and swallowing past the forming lump in his throat. He withdrawed, rubbed furiously at his eyes and replaced his lips with his own forehead. He stared into the blank green as they stared vacantly back at him. A few tears were transferred from blue to green.

He wondered if Axel could see him.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: So, yeah. ): Don't get me wrong, I adore Axel and his fiery wonderful-ness. But this is the kind of thing that I'm scared of myself. .

How did Axel die, you may ask? D: That is an excellent question. Lets just say he died of a...notattack? Which is like a heartattack, but since Nobodys have no hearts, they just have a notattack instead. I guess. / I don't know.

Anyways, I propse listening to "Undying Love" by Andrew Landon when reading this. I'm clueless as to why, but its a nice song.

Read, read, review, review. (:


End file.
